Because there is no known cure for AIDS, nor any cures currently anticipated, the most effect response to this international epidemic must be through education and prevention. Unfortunately over a third of United States youths in large cities have abandoned school, and in conducting their lives in the context of street culture are at high risk for contracting AIDS. Phase I of this proposal aims to develop and to refine a training package for delivery to parents of inner city minority youth in the 9 to 12 year age range, using established church-related channels of communication which have been previously employed in delivering educational programs concerning the related problems of drug use and teen-age pregnancy. A prototype curriculum, with training manual and supporting videotape material, is the end product of the proposed Phase I feasibility study. Evaluation will focus upon medical, education, statistical and sociological validity issues, and upon the generalizability of the product to a wider target population. Phase II will focus upon developing a marketable program package for wide dissemination to governments, education institutions and other organizations.